Kiss the Girl
by Luna-of-Black-Roses
Summary: Sequel to On My Own, Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale


I don't own anything sequel to On My Own

Kiss the Girl

"Linda!" I heard as Sarah jumped out of the car. I agreed with Prentiss to take Sarah to her cousins till her debt is played, but I didn't know I had to drive to TEXAS! Though it was worth it to see her smile. I saw a middle aged woman walk my way.

"Hi you must be Spencer Reid, I'm Jenny," the woman said out her hand. I gave her a hand shake and a nod.

"Yes I'm Spencer, and I'm on vacation for a while so I'll be staying along with Sarah," I said. Jenny nodded and open the gate for me so I can get the bags to the house. I noticed Sarah with two girls that look a lot like her saddling horses. Sarah had a black mustang, the girl with the long hair had Gypsy Vanner Horse, and the girl with the short hair had a grey Mustang. When they were done saddling the horses they raced off into the woods. When I was done putting away the bags, I asked Jenny if I could have a cup of tea. She walked to the kitchen, and 30 minutes later came out with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of sugar. The sun was starting to set when the girls came back. During the day I found out Linda was the girl with long hair, and Timber has the short hair.

"Sarah just ask him now," I heard Linda whisper to Sarah.

"Maybe in a day or two," Sarah said with a blush. Timber then grabbed her arm, and drags her towards me.

"Sarah has something to ask you," Timber says to me still holding Sarah's arm.

"Would you like to go on a boat ride with me tonight?" She asked. How could I say no she was my friend.

"Sure when do you want to go?"

"After we get her out of her dirty clothes and into something prettier," Linda said dragging Sarah to her room. After an hour Sarah came out in a knee length, light blue sundress. Her hair was in twin braids with light blue ribbons within braids.

"Ready?" I asked holding out my hand. She nods and takes my outwards hand. We walked about five minutes to the woods, and additional five minutes to a small pond. There was a small row boat, but big enough to fit two people. Sarah goes ahead and sits in the boat waiting for me. I get in and start rowing the boat, I stopped when we were in the middle of the pond. After sitting a while and putting some floating candles in the pond I hear singing. I turned to see Linda singing.

"Kiss the girl

There you see her

Sitting there across the way"

I looked back at Sarah sitting there tugging at her dress.

"She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But your dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl"

I gulped when I realized she was right, I did want to kiss her.

"Yes you want her

Look at her you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl"

I can't it would be against the law. I closed my eyes and hoping to drown out the music. I remember Sarah singing On My Own. Then I realized she was singing that song about me. I opened my eyes to continue listening to Linda sing

"Shalalalala my oh my

Looks like the boys too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala ain't it sad

It's such a shame too bad

Your gonna miss the girl"

It took all my strength to prevent myself from kissing Sarah, but would I really lose her?

"Go on and kiss the girl

Nows your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time would be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a sword

Until you kiss the girl"

Why are her words getting to me, but Sarah looks so pretty.

"Shalalalala my oh my

Looks like the boys too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala ain't that sad

It's such a shame too bad

Your gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

I leaned closer, but you most likely didn't notice. It was barely an inch.

"Shalalalala don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl"

I need to hide it though its against the law, but I'm starting to not care.

"Go on and kiss the girl

Ohhhhhhhhhhh

Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala

Go on and...

Kiss the girl"

I don't care anymore. As Linda sang the last kiss the girl I stopped holding back and gently put my lips against hers. Relief flooded over me as she put her arms around me neck kissing back.

"Shalalalala my oh my

Looks like the boys too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala ain't that sad

It's such shame too bad

Your gonna miss the girl

Lalalala

Go on and kiss that girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl"

When I pulled away I embrace Sarah in a hug. After a few minutes I let her go, and she had a smile that could light up the town.

"I been waiting a long time for you to kiss me," Sarah said. I blushed from hearing that from her. I hear cheering out in the distance, I turned around to see Linda jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ready to go back," she pouted but nodded. We got the floating candles back and I gave her a quick peck before rowing back to the shore. We got out of the boat and walked back hand in hand.


End file.
